Potion gone wrong
by lBadBoyLover
Summary: Something i wrote to blow off some steam; idea is kind of used but i think it's good enough : Harry's in a potion class, some idiot blows his cauldron and whoops, what happens next?


"Today we're going to make a very difficult potion, so everyone pay attention", Snape spoke quietly and looked sharply at everyone in class: "I don't want anything to go wrong" Hermione straightened herself on the chair and I snorted; typical. "Is there something you want to share with everyone, Potter?" Snape asked his soft, lethal tone. "No, sir", I answered and smirked at him. "Ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting me. As I was saying…." I tuned him out and started to think random thoughts, like what's he dinner and why is Draco Malfoy looking so fucking good today.

Yeah, I have this little obsession about him. I'd like to rip his clothes off and fuck him right there on his potion desk; or in his bedchamber, or in the hallway. The place really doesn't matter, I'd just like to fuck him. Or him to fuck me, that doesn't matter either. I felt my cock harden just thought of it and glanced at Malfoy; he looks so sexy. He's cut his hair short, which is way better than that long girl hair he had. It's messy, like he'd just had fantastic shag in the broom closed. Today his outfit is button-down white shirt and ass hugging jeans. Tie hangs loosely around his neck and the shirt isn't tucked in his jeans. He looks like dirty schoolboy. And his attitude makes him even sexier; he does what he wants and doesn't care what people say. He's dangerous, just like me. After the fall of Voldemort, Ron and Hermione told that I've changed. That I had this terrifying death wish. If I ride my broom a bit faster, party and do illegal things, it doesn't mean I wish to die. It really doesn't. I just want to feel something. Anything.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Snape spoke louder: "Now, begin. You have two hours to finish the potion" He left the room and shut the door with a loud bang. "Will you guys let me do this alone? I don't want you to mess this up", Hermione asked smiling. I grinned: "You read my mind, Mione. Go ahead, I'll have a nap or something" Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek: "Thanks baby, I'll make it up to you later" She blushed when I whistled: "Mione's gonna get some tonight" "Shut up, Harry. You don't have to tell it everyone", she hissed and left to get something from the storage.

When someone's cauldron exploded, pink fluid flew all around and everybody got some of it on the skin. "McGregor, how do you always manage to do that? Everyone, go in the infirmary and check your health. The class is over, McGregor stays to clean up the mess. GO!" everyone stood up quickly and gathered their things, running out of the room. When the checkups were done, it was dinnertime. "Great, I'm hungry", Ron dragged us in the Great hall and smiled: "I hope we have beef today"

Midway through the dinner, I started to feel aroused; like _really _aroused. My cock was hard as a rock and it hurt. My mind was filled with imagines about me and Malfoy fucking each other brains out in a various places and surfaces. I groaned: "What the hell is happening" I heard Mione moan and Ron breathing hard: "Must be the potion" I moaned too and my hand went to stroke my own member through my jeans: "Oh Merlin" I looked at Malfoy, who was little flushed and his fingers were grasping Slytherin's table tightly. Then he lifted his eyes from his lap and looked straight at me. I saw him licking his lips and nodding towards the doors. I nodded lightly and rose the table: "I have to go" "Yeah", Ron said chuckling and I noticed his hand under Mione's skirt: "Tell Malfoy to fuck you in the butt" I moaned: "Ron, I'm dying here" "Yeah… Don't… _tease_…" Mione breathed and closed her eyes: "It's not… nice… Ron!" I could tell she was close and didn't want to whites her orgasm so I left hurriedly out of the Hall. I spotted Malfoy in the dungeons door and followed him.

Corridor was empty, my footsteps made a soft sound and I wondered, did Malfoy come this way at all or was it just my imagination. Then I felt my body pressed against the wall and hot breath next to my ear: "Hello, Potter" Hard erection was pressed against my ass and I moaned: "Malfoy" "I'm going to take you right here, where anyone could see us. I'm going to fuck you till you don't know what your name is. Does that sound good?" he spoke lowly and bit sharply my neck. "All talk but no action, Malfoy" I smirked at him and ground my ass into his groin: "I'm waiting" He growled and within a second my clothes were disappeared and I felt his cock on my entrance. He pushed roughly in and I screamed; it hurt. "You're so fucking tight, Potter", he drew out and slammed back in: "You like this?" "Fuck", I moaned when he started thrusting slowly and his hand pinned my hands on the wall; other hand was placed on my hip. My cock was begging for attention, throbbing and swelling. "Harder", I moaned and Malfoy bit again my neck: "Don't talk unless I tell you to, Potter" Nodding I thrust my ass against him roughly and he hissed: "You asked for it, Potter" Then he thrust against my prostrate and I sobbed from ecstasy: "Draco, please" His every move in me hit my sweet spot and he purred in my ear: "Is this what you want? Answer me" "No", I gasped and tried to rip my hands free. "Oh? I had the impression you liked _this"_ he grounded in me and I moaned his name again. "Tell me what else is that you want", he whispered and stopped moving. "Don't stop!" I growled and looked at him: "Fuck me, Malfoy. I want you to touch my cock" "As you wish, Hero", he murmured and next thing I know I was on my fours in the cold stone floor and Malfoy was fucking me so hard and fast that I feared I'd rip apart. I screamed his name when his hand wrapped around my member and started moving his hand in the same rhythm with his thrusts. "DRACO!" I screamed and let go, my dick leaking on his fingers, on the floor and on my stomach. He thrust one last time and released his sperm in my ass, moaning my name. I collapsed on the floor; Draco still in me.

When we had caught our breaths, Malfoy pulled out of me and grinned: "You're single, right?" "Yeah", I admitted: "So?" "You're mine now", he said seriously and his finger run up and down my spine, hardening my member again. "Oh, really? I think it' the other way around, Malfoy", I said and grinned: "And I'm going to show it to you" "Do your worst", he said and I turned him around on his back and crawled between his tights. Our lips were millimeters apart when I heard footsteps and hushed tones: "It came from here… What if they'd killed each other" "I hope we're on time to prevent it", Ron answered and they came behind the corner. Then they froze and I grinned: "Hello" Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Ron and Hermione stood mouths open and looked at us. I noticed Malfoy smirking and his hands slowly slid from my back to my ass. Then Ron broke the silence screaming: "MY EYES! MY POOR EYES!" Blaise and Hermione started to laugh, they fell on their asses and Pansy fainted. "Potter, Malfoy. One hundred points from Gryffindor _and _Slytherin for having sex in the corridor", I heard Snapes dry voice from the other side of the corridor and I gasped in horror: "Oh fuck" Draco took quickly his wand and waved it; clothes appeared on us and we stood up hurriedly: "Professor, this'll never happen again" "You better make sure of that… I'm traumatized rest of my life; I even fell sympathy for mister Weasley", he growled and turned around to go back: "Week detention with me" "Could be worse", Draco whispered in my ear and wrapped his arms around me: "My dorm is right around the corner" I swallowed, oh yes. "Malfoy, if you're going to fuck in there, don't use my bed", Blaise told and smirked: "It was enough that you wanked on it" I raised my eyebrows at him: "Didn't have a fuck buddy?" "You weren't available", he said and kissed me. And let me tell you, it was the best kiss _ever_.


End file.
